L'Amour, c'est compliqué !
by Asmy
Summary: Histoire en réécriture...
1. Chapter 1

**La jalousie**

Les couleurs du crépuscule se reflétaient sur la colline verdoyante aux abords de la forêt de pin. Le temps était doux avec sa douce brise du début de printemps. Les bourgeons commencés à s'épanouir pour devenir de jolies fleurs aux couleurs vives et variées.

Rin et Jaken étaient seuls puisque Sesshomaru était comme d'habitude avec Kagura.

- « Jaken ?

- Oui ?

- Je parts pour me laver dans la rivière.

- D'accord ! »

Rin se dirigea vers la rivière, mais elle ne voulait pas se laver comme elle l'avait dit à Jaken quelques minutes plutôt. Elle voulais seulement pleurer sa tristesse, sa solitude, son désespoir et sa souffrance. Elle était éperdument amoureuse de son maître, le seigneur des terres de l'ouest. Il était évident qu'une femme qui restait aux cotés de Sesshomaru ne pouvait que tomber sous son charme, et c'est effectivement ce qui se passa pour elle. Son admiration pour le Taiyoukai s'était transformée en un profond amour.

Elle ne supportait pas voir l'homme qu'elle aimait avec une autre femme. Elle l'aimait d'un amour profond, sincère, vrai et... Non réciproque ! Elle était sûre qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il aimait cette Kagura, cette femme démon. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune femme. En tout ca, elle ne fera jamais le poids avec elle car Kagura est une Youkai exactement comme lui. Alors qu'elle c'est une humaine, une race faible à ses yeux. S'il éprouve un sentiment à son regard ça sera la haine et rien que la haine, peut-être la pitié.

Elle pleura de plus belle, elle ne supportait pas et ne supporterait pas l'idée qu'il l'a gardé et sauvé parce qu'il avait de la pitié à son regard.

Elle commença à se déshabiller histoire de se changer un peu les idées. Elle plongea dans l'eau froide, ignorant que quelqu'un la regardait …

**OoOoO**

Rin revint une heure plus tard et constata que Sesshomaru et Kagura étaient de retour.

- « Tu est en retard, Rin, dit Jaken.

- Pardon, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Des excuses et toujours des excuses, commença Kagura. Je ne sais pas comment Sesshomaru fait pour te garder avec lui, une simple humaine faible, inutile qui sait seulement comment s'excuser et se mettre toujours dans la merde . Tu sais pourquoi ma pauvre Rin, il te garde et te protège alors que tu est un poids sur ses épaules ? »

Rin fit non en hochant doucement la tête.

- « Alors, laisse moi te dire pourquoi, continua t-elle de plus belle en voyant le visage de plus en plus triste de la pauvre Rin. Il fait tout ça seulement parce qu'il a piti...

- La ferme ! »

Tout le monde se retournèrent stupéfaits vers l'origine la voix qui était Sesshomaru. Kagura plus que sidérée jamais réussit à dire :

- « Mais, c'est... C'est... C'est la verit...

- Ta gueule ! L'interrompit Sesshomaru une deuxième fois. Si je l'ai sauvé et que je la protège et la garde, c'est parce que j'ai mes propres causes. »

A ces paroles, il partit en laissant un Jaken perdus, une Kagura blessé dans son amour propre et une Rin heureuse parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'a défendu.

**OoOoO**

" Mais, pourquoi avais-je fais ça? " Sesshomaru n'arrêtais pas de se poser cette question depuis qu'il les a quitté. Il ne se comprenait plus. Cette Rin l'intriguait au plus haut point de son être, il ne la supportait pas. Il se surprenait à l'admirer, à l'apprécier, à se demander toujours ce que elle fait, si elle n'est pas en danger, ce qu'elle aimait, tout ce qu'elle voulait... Il voulais tout savoir sur elle. Jamais, un être l'intéressé et il ne va pas commencé avec une humaine.

Si elle ne l'intéressé pas, pourquoi avait-il passé presque vingt minute à la regarder quand elle se lavait dans la rivière ? A la regarder se baigner dans l'eau clair où on pouvait voir son corps nus.

Il ne n'avait pas cru ses yeux, la petite fille qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, était devenu une femme âgée de vingt ans. Elle était devenu une jeune femme belle, magnifique et vraiment merveilleuse. Il avait scruté chaque détail de son corps en commençant par ses merveilleux cheveux noire comme un ciel sans nuage, sa peau pâle, ses yeux de couleur noisettes, ses lèvres pulpeuses, comme juteuse qui lui semblait tant désirables, tant adorable, sa taille fine... Il avait fait un effort " surhumain " pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Elle était beaucoup plus belle que les autres femmes même Kagura n'arrivait pas à sa cheville.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer une personne, encore moins une humaine. Il ne va pas se rabaisser en aimant une humaine, la race qu'il haie le plus au monde, la race pour laquelle son père avait mourut. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur de son père et de son abrutit de demi-frère. Jamais !

Rin l'amenait dans un terrain extrêmement dangereux dans lequel il ne veut pas s'aventurer. D'ailleurs aimer c'est pour les faibles comme les humains et il est loin même très loin d'être faible. Il est le démon le plus puissant et il ne va pas mettre sa réputation en danger pour elle, pour une humaine. En plus, il aura avec elle que des hanyos .

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, ils, c'est à dire Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin et Kagura partirent dans une ville qui était à cent kilomètre de la forêt. Sesshomaru avait reçu une lettre qui disait que la construction de son château a était achevée. Il avait décidé de s'installer dans une ville et vivre un peu normalement car il avait marre de se déplacer. En tout ca maintenant que Naraku est mort, il y a aucune raison pour ce déplacer. Il va régner dans ses terres et peut-être il prendra Kagura comme femme et comme ça il assura sa descendance. Et Rin vivra comme une humaine. Rin... Rin et toujours Rin. Pourquoi ses pensés se dirigeait toujours vers Rin ?

Dés qu'ils rentrèrent dans la ville, presque tous les hommes la regardèrent d'un regard qui montrait leurs désirs pour sa beauté. Sesshomaru ne manqua pas ce petit détail qui l'énervait au plus haut point de son être. Il ne supportait pas tous ses hommes qui la dévorait des yeux, parce qu'elle était... Sa... Sa... Sa protégée. Il a enfin compris le pourquoi de tous ses questions.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Le château était vraiment le plus beau château de tout le japon. Il était entouré par un superbe jardin. Il y avait des parterre d'eau décorés par des éclats d'une pierre précieuse. Sa grande façade était d'une architecture classique, un art qui se repose sur la clarté, la rigueur et la symétrie.

Ils furent accueillit par un vieux monsieur.

- « Mes salutation au plus fort Youkai qui se trouve dans cette terre, notre roi, dit-t-il en baissant la tête pour le saluer. »

Sesshomaru se contenta de hocher un peu la tête.

- « Majesté, dit le vieillard en se poussant un peu vers la droite pour les laisser rentrer. »

Ils rentrèrent dans un galerie des glaces qui formait un long vaisseau de quatre-vingt mètres et alliait un ordre classiques et baroque.

**OoOoO**

C'était le soir, tout le monde dormait après avoir manger le diner sauf Sesshomaru. Il était dans le jardin à regarder le ciel sans nuage où brillaient beaucoup des nuages. Rin était bien plus belle que toutes ces étoiles dans le ciel et même plus intéressante que la lune. Encore Rin, pourquoi toujours Rin ?

- « Sesshomaru ? »

Il prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

- «Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir, je ne croyais pas que tu tenais à Rin à ce point.

- Tu sais Kagura, ce n'est pas la peine d'excuser à moi, excuse toi à Rin. »

Et il partit. Kagura était à deux pas d'exploser, elle se promit que Rin payera tout ce qu'elle fait car aucune femme a le droit de posséder le cœur de Sesshomaru, encore moins une humaine.

Sesshomaru, quand à lui alla dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et s'allongea dans son lit.

_Non, je ne l'aime pas ! C'est seulement ma protégée ,_ pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir.

* * *

A suivre

voilà ma première fic , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'oublier pas de me laisser un comms pour me dire votre avis et si cette fic vaut la peine de l'écrire...

A la prochaine !

_Asmita _


	2. Chapter 2

L'attirance

Le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu sans nuage, envoyait ses rayons lumineux partout en annonçant la naissance d'un nouveau jour qui va être remplis de bonheur pour quelques gens et de tristesse pour d'autre. Mais même si nous sommes malheur ou heureux, la Vie continue et il faut jamais s'arrêter. Il faut continuer à avancer car on sait jamais ce que nous cache la Vie...

Sesshomaru se leva, se dirigea vers ses salles de bain privés et se lava. Après avoir pris son bain, il s'habilla et prit la direction de la salle à manger. Il passa à côté du jardin et aperçu Rin entrain de jouer avec des fleurs. Elle était vraiment belle, magnifique et ravissante. Le vent soulevait ses longs cheveux d'un noir profond comme le charbon et le soleil faisait brillait sa peau blanche de mille éclats. Il s'avança vers elle et s'assoit sur le banc à côté d'elle.

- « Bonjour, Sesshomaru-sama, dit-elle souriante.

- Bonjour, répondit-il. »

" Pourquoi, je répondit ? " se dit-il. C'est la première fois qu'il répond à un salut. Cette Rin va lui rendre dingue. Quand, il est avec elle, il fait des trucs qu'il n'a jamais fait comme répondre à un salut ou défendre quelqu'un...

- « Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, Majesté, leur dit un homme.

- Hn, On arrive, dit-il à l'adresse du serviteur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous manger comme petit-déjeuner? Le questionna Rin, une fois le soldat partit.

- Un truc spécial pour les Youkais mais j'ai ordonné au cuisiner de te préparer un petit-déjeuner " normal ", lui répondit-il de sa voix neutre.

- Merci, Sesshomaru-sama. »

A leur arrivée à la salle à manger, il trouvèrent Jaken, deux autres Youkais et Kagura, cette dernière avait eu une crise de jalousie rien qu'en voyant son amoureux et sa ennemi rentrer ensemble dans la salle.

- « Majesté, dirent-ils ensemble en se levant. »

Ils s'assirent après un geste de main de la part de Sesshomaru et les domestiques amenèrent le petit-déjeuner.

- « Majesté, commença un Youkai, il aura un bal à l'honneur de votre arrivé.

- A quel heure?

- Il débutera à huit heure, Majesté. »

**OoOoO**

Sango était assise à côté d'un arbre en regardant le paysage devant elle, c'était sa façon d'évacuer sa tristesse et son chagrin d'amour. " Hier aussi, il est partis avec une des ces filles " se dit-elle. Ces derniers jours, Miroku l'évitait et parlait rarement avec elle, il préférait la compagnie de autres filles du villages, qui courent derrière lui. Elle aperçu deux enfants jouant à la balle et se mit à imaginer elle et Miroku avec deux enfants dans leur maison entouré de bonheur. " Bonheur " se dit-elle, se mot composé de sept lettres lui parus un instant irréalisme car la mélancolie est devenue son bonheur d'être triste. Les jours qu'ils passaient ensemble à la recherche de Naraku, lui manquait car ces jours il lui parlait et il n'était pas froid avec elle comme maintenant. "Le bonheur ne crée rien que des souvenirs" se dit-elle en se levant pour aller rejoindre Kagomé et Inuyasha.

- « Connaissiez-vous un hanyos qui s'appelle Inuyasha, lui demanda un petit gamin.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai une lettre de la part de son frère, pouviez-vous lui donnez?

- Oui.

- Merci, lui dit-il en lui donnant la lettre. »

Elle prit la lettre et se dirigea vers la maison de Kagomé et Inuyasha.

- « Une lettre de la part de ton frère, Inuyasha, dit-elle une fois entrée.

- De Sesshomaru, bizarre ! »

Il prit la lettre et commença à lire :

_**Cher Inuyasha**_

_Je sais que tu entrain de te demander pourquoi je t'envoie cette lettre, lis la et tu sauras. _

_Effet, je t'envoie ce message pour te dire que le château de notre père a été reconstruit et comme tu est malheureusement un Inu, tu a comme devoir de venir habiter dans ce château. De toutes façons, Naraku est mort, t'as aucune raison pour rester là bas._

_Si tu pense toujours, que les gens ici, détestent et maltraitent les hanyos et les humains. Laisse moi, te dire que les choses changent et ils sont changé car c'est une humaine qu'ils l'avaient tous sauvé d'une mort certaine._

_PS : Tu peux amener avec toi la miko et les deux autres !_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Sesshomaru**_

Il replia la lettre et la posa sur la table.

- « Alors ? Lui questionna Kagomé

- Il nous " invite " à venir habiter dans son château.

- Quel château ?

- Le château de notre père, il a reconstruit.

- Et alors ? Lui demanda Sango

- Quoi, alors ?

- Tu vas accepter ?

- Il m'a ordonner de venir et je n'ai pas d'autres choix, en plus tu veux venir avec nous, toi et Miroku. Si vous voulez.

**OoOoO**

Le soir. Au bal, les discutions allaient bon train. Rin se retrouvait au bal dans une gigantesque salle plus luxueuse que tout ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant. Elle vit une jeune fille et alla à sa rencontre.

- « Salut, dit-elle à l'adresse de la jeune fille, une fois arrivée.

- Salut, répondit-elle. Je crois que vous êtes Rin.

- Vous avez raison...

- Anna. Je m'appelle Anna.

- Enchantée, Anna. »

Anna prit deux verres de jus qui était sur la table et donna un à nouvelle amie. Elle but une gorgée et reprit en riant :

- « Je crois que vous vous taillez un beau succès ce soir:

- Qui? Moi?

- Vous êtes le sujet de conservations du jour, insista Anne. N'avez-vous pas remarqué comme tous ces jeunes hommes vous regardé depuis que vous êtes entrée ?

- Vous vous moquer sans doute... »

Rin, pour s'en convaincre, tourna discrètement la tête à gauche et à droite. Horreur ! Des centaines d'yeux semblaient braqué sur elle. Perdant toute contenance, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- « Excusez-moi, j'ai promis cette danse, fit Anne en prenant le bras de l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle. »

Un jeune homme blond avec des beaux yeux d'une couleur bleu-vert s'avança vert elle.

- « Vous êtes très belle, mademoiselle, dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main.

- Merci

- De rien mademoiselle, effet je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment je n'ai pas pu vous remarquer auparavant. Pardonnez mon audace mais je dois avouer que vous êtes l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais vues.

- Vous êtes pas mal non plus, dit elle en souriant. »

Sesshomaru observait la scène avec un regard noir, jaloux comme un tigre. Il ne supportait pas le fait que Rin sourit à un autre homme. D'ailleurs, il ne se comprenait pas et il n'arrêtais pas de se répéter " Pourquoi le fait de la voir avec un autre m'énerve ? " Chaque jour, Rin l'attirer de plus en plus, il se surprenait à la regarder des secondes et des minutes sans même détourner le regard. Il la trouvait belle jour après jour et ce soir elle était la plus belle. Effet, elle portait une robe bleu foncé, bustier à multiples volants bleu-clair grenat, rehaussée de broderies dorées, assorties à son loup orné de plumes teintées de bleu. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et se fait une demi franche sur le front.

- « Bonsoir Sesshomaru, veux-tu danser ? Dit Kagura en l'interrompant dans ses pensés.

- Non, dit-il seulement. »

Rin était seule, le jeune homme était partis avec une de ces filles. Elle buvait son verre quand un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, s'avança vers elle et lui demanda :

- « M'accordez-vous une danse ?

- C'est à dire... Commença Rin qui ne trouvait pas d'excuse. »

L'homme l'entraînait déjà vers la piste quand Sesshomaru passa devant elle. Elle s'arrêta et dit au vieillard :

- « Désolée Monsieur, mais je promis cette danse à notre Majesté. »

Elle prit l'avant bras de Sesshomaru et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Une fois arrivés, Sesshomaru tendit la main vers Rin qui hésita un instant avant d'y placer la sienne puis à l'instant où la musique commença, il la tira soudainement contre lui, la plaquant contre son torse. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche tandis que Rin posait la sienne sur son épaule et ils se mirent à danser.

- « Merci, Sesshomaru-sama, vous me sauvez, je n'aurais pas supporté de danser avec ce godelureau aux mains moites, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

- De rien, Rin.

Soudainement, il la pencha en arrière. La main qui était sur sa hanche glissa dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la soutenir tandis qu'il éloignait l'autre vers l'arrière. Rin fit la même chose avec l'une de ses mains tandis qu'elle passait l'autre derrière la nuque de Sesshomaru pour se retenir. La jambe de celui-ci glissa vers l'arrière tandis que son autre genou passait entre les jambes de Rin. Et la jeune femme amena une de ses jambes contre celle de Sesshomaru tandis que l'autre lui servait d'appui même si elle était pratiquement assise sur le genou de son cavalier. Pour compléter la pose, Sesshomaru se pencha sur elle, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de son décolleté.

- « Tu es très belle ce soir, lui murmura-t-il »

Rin vira au rouge, tellement rouge que la tomate la plus rouge devait être jalouse. Elle ne croyait même pas ses oreilles, Sesshomaru, son amoureux venait de lui faire un compliment.

- « T'as chaud ou c'est moi qui te fais de l'effet ? Dit-il avec un sourire au coin. »

Cette fois-ci, elle devint rouge pivoine ce qui fait sourire Sesshomaru. Le branle s'acheva trop tôt à son goût et sur une révérence, puis les danseurs cédèrent la place à d'autres couples.

**OoOoO**

Une fois seuls, sur le balcon. Rin se mit à sourire, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour elle serait heureuse à ce point. Ils continuèrent de parler longuement et elle se surprit à ne plus voir le temps passer. Elle regardait le panorama devant elle. « Waouh. » souffla-t-elle en admirant le reflet de la lune sur la forêt et la mer, scintillant dans la nuit sur le clapotis des vagues. En contre-bas, la ville était toute illuminée et on pouvait entendre le grondement des réjouissances qui s'y déroulaient.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la tête de Rin vint se poser sur l'épaule de Sesshomaru et elle le sentit tressaillir légèrement à ce contact. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle était bien ainsi. Et le fait qu'il passe sa main dans son dos pour la poser sur sa hanche ne fit qu'accentuer sa sensation de bien-être. Rin ne se rendit pas compte de la fraicheur de l'air jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ramenée à la réalité par un tremblement. Elle regarda ses bras et vit qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Mais avant d'avoir pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Sesshomaru lui avait prêté sa fourrure blanche.

- « Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je m'en voudrais de vous laisser prendre froid. »

Ils restèrent un peu admirant la vue devant eux, appréciant le silence.

-« Il est tard, tu dois dormir, lui dit-il »

Elle ne dit rien et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois sur le seuil de sa porte, elle lui dit :

- Merci pour cette magnifique soirée, Sesshomaru-sama.

- De rien. »

Dés qu'il a finit sa phrase, il posa ses lèvres sur ceux de Rin qui ouvrit grand les yeux puis les renferma. Elle répondit à son baiser en laissant le passage de sa langue dans son bouche. Sesshomaru posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa douce Rin et cette dernière posa les siennes autour de son coup. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser à contrecœur au bout du souffle.

- « Bonne nuit, Rin, dit en se dirigeant vers ses appartement royales.

- Bonne nuit, Sesshomaru-sama, dit-elle plus heureuse que jamais. »

Sesshomaru se dirigea vers sa chambre, se changea et s'allongea sur son lit.

_Non, je ne l'aime pas ! Son corps m'attire seulement, _se dit-il avant de s'endormi.

A suivre

voilà le deuxième chap qui j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le premier.

A la prochaine

_**Asmita **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Enlèvement**

Kagura faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle était rongée de jalousie. Comment une simple humaine pouvait attirer l'attention de Sesshomaru alors qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi. Pouvait-t-il que Sesshomaru est amoureux de Rin ? Non, impossible ! Il ne peut pas aimer une humaine alors que il a horreur des humains et des hanyos.

Une personne toqua la porte de sa chambre ce qui la fit sortir de ces pensées.

- « Mlle Kagura, vous m'avez appelez ?

- Oui, tu peux rentrer Héloïse. »

Héloïse était une jeune fille brune aux yeux d'un bleu saphir. C'était une fille démone qui travaillait comme demoiselle de compagnie depuis trois ans chez Kagura.

- « Dis moi ce que t'as vus, ce qu'ils ont fait, dit moi tout ! S'exclama Kagura.

- Ils ont dansé après ils se sont dirigés vers le balcon... Commença la brune aux yeux saphir.

- Continue !

- Il l'a accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre et il l'a... Em... Embrassé ! »

Kagura sentit à cet instant que la terre avait arrêter de tourner et que les étoiles avait arrêter de briller. Sesshomaru avait embrassé Rin... Elle n'avait pas à digérer cette nouvelle. Comment pouvait-t-il l'embrasser une humaine ? Elle l'avait donné son cœur, son âme et son... Corps. Combien de fois, elle l'avait laisser pour qu'il lui fasse sienne ? Elle n'arrivait pas à compter ! Elle ne lui avait jamais refuser une demande même quant il lui faisait l'amour sauvagement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur lui faisait mal à ce point. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kagura avait envie de pleurer car elle venait de savoir qu'elle n'est pas n'occupait pas le cœur de son seigneur comme elle le croyait. Pourquoi ça lui faisait mal à ce point ? Pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle l'avait toujours aimer et en le suivant jusqu'à ici, elle avait naïvement cru qu'il l'aimerait...

Très vite la tristesse avait laissé place à la haine et la jalousie. Cette humaine va apprendre à tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de jouer avec Kagura. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse de ce château le plus vite possible ! A cette pensée, un sourire sadique se dessina sur la bouche de Kagura. Elle avait déjà une idée.

- « Peux-tu m'appeler Denouza, Héloïse ?

- Comme, vous voulez Mademoiselle... »

Elle sortit de la chambre en laissant Kagura avec sa tristesse, sa haine et sa jalousie...

Rin, quant à elle, faisait aussi les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle était heureuse même très heureuse. Elle avait l'impression de voler dans un univers magique, merveilleux, extraordinaire, mirifique et prodigieux... Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans le bonheur ! Sesshomaru l'avait enfin embrassé, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il le ferait un jour car avant toute chose, elle était une humaine. Cette race qu'il considérait toujours comme une race inférieure et faible. Mais toute chose a une fin et malheureusement, le bonheur aussi. Des questions tournaient dans sa tête et causait son désespoir. L'avait-il fait par amour ou par un coup de tête ? Par amour ? Quel délire ! Il n'aimerait jamais une humaine surtout si cette humaine ne savait rien faire que ce mettre dans la merde.

_« Des excuses et toujours des excuses. Je ne sais pas comment Sesshomaru fait pour te garder avec lui, une simple humaine faible, inutile qui sait seulement comment s'excuser et se mettre toujours dans la merde . Tu sais pourquoi ma pauvre Rin, il te garde et te protège alors que tu est un poids sur ses épaules ? _

_Il fait tout ça seulement parce qu'il a pitié de toi... »_

_" Kagura disait la vérité " _Se dit-t-elle. Elle se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur. Elle pleura et pleura pour évacuer sa tristesse, sa solitude, son désespoir et sa souffrance. Pleurer ça fait du bien !

Elle se leva après une ou deux heures, elle ne savait plus combien de temps, elle avait passé dans cette chambre à pleurer car elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se lava. Après ça, elle enfila une robe longue verte. Elle prit la direction de salle à manger en priant intérieurement de ne pas avoir le malheur de voir Sesshomaru dans son chemin. Arrivée, elle mangea rapidement pour ne pas voir, Sesshomaru. En marchant jusqu'à sa chambre, elle se dit la phrase qui tournait en rond dans sa tête et qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer.

**_" Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment, chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie. "_**

Sesshomaru était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Depuis toute la nuit, la même question tournait en rond dans sa tête. _" Pourquoi l'avais-je embrassé ? "._ Il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'une personne encore moins une humaine. Il méprisait cette race, cette maudite race plus que tout au monde. C'était parce que les humains existent qu'il avait perdu l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Cette personne qui lui avait appris à se battre, à se protéger, à être toujours sure de lui, à être tous simplement un homme. Grâce au humains, il avait perdu la seule et l'unique personne qui était en même temps son père, sa mère, ses frères et sœurs. Elle était tous simplement toute sa famille. L'existence des humains avait tué son père. Il regrettait se baiser comme jamais car il haïssait le fait qu'il avait aimé et qu'il voulais tout simplement le recommencer. Il avait embrassé une humaine, quel horreur ! Non mais qu'est ce lui avait pris ? Ça doit être une attirance physique rien de plus !

Soudain une voix lui dit :

_**" Regretter ce que l'on aime est un bien, en comparaison de vivre avec ce que l'on hait. " " Il est aussi absurde de regretter le passé que d'organiser l'avenir. "**_

_**" Malgré l'attirance naturelle qu'on éprouve envers ceux qui nous ressemblent, c'est souvent avec eux qu'on a le plus de déceptions. "**_

Soudain, il trouva la solution à son problème. Il fallait qu'il fasse comme si il n'avait jamais embrassé Rin. Après cette relation était qu'une ERREUR, n'est pas ?

Kagomé était dans la chambre qu'elle partageait déjà un an avec Inuyasha. Un an... Le temps passait vite ! Ça fait environnement un an qu'elle vit avec Inuyasha, sept mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa famille, sept mois qu'elle n'avait pas retourné chez elle, dans son monde. Trahie par sa soi disant meilleure amie et qu'elle l'avait considère comme une sœur !

_Tu vois t' étais la seule, _

_La seule en qui j'avais vraiment confiance, _

_Celle de qui jamais j'aurais cru douter, _

_Overdose de conscience, _

_Personne n'aurait dû nous séparer, _

_Destinée ou malchance _

_Tu vois j'ai beau chercher les raisons _

_Mais ce que tu m'as fait j'ai pas cautionné, _

_Maintenant j'ai plus confiance, _

_Même si ça fait deux ans que ça c'est passé _

_Même les détails j'ai pas oublié, _

_Pourquoi ça fait si mal, d'avoir été trahie par ma seule amie _

_La seule à qui j'ai confié ma vie, _

_comme si c'était normal, _

_T'as cru que comme ça j'allais tourner la page, _

_Mais c'est pas fini j'ai toujours la rage, _

_Trompée par mon cœur, trahie par ma sœur, _

_La seule en qui j'avais foi, confiance, _

_Est celle qui m'a mentie..._

Elle n'oublierait jamais ce jour là...

_Après la mort de Naraku, elle avait décidé de se rendre à son époque et à sa famille. Ce n'étais pas vraiment facile d'abandonner ses amis mais elle voulais reprendre une vie stable et non vivre comme des bohémiens à se déplacer d'un village à l'autre. En entrant chez elle, tous ses amis lui manquaient mais ce n'étais pas ça le problème. Elle se rendu quant que Inuyasha lui manquai plus que les autre et qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de... lui. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait sortit avec plusieurs garçon mais aucun d'eux l'avait aidé à oublier ses sentiments._

_Jusqu'au jour de son dix-septième anniversaire. Ce jour-là, elle avait reçu une demande en mariage par un jeune homme de sa classe. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle avait accepté sur le champ. Ensemble, ils avaient décidé de se marier après leur études. Les minutes, les heures, les jours et les mois passaient et petit à petit elle commençait à apprécier son fiancé et à oublier Inuyasha. Mais, tout choses à une fin et malheureusement le bonheur aussi..._

_Un jour, en entrant chez elle avait constaté qu'elle avait oublier ses cahiers et un livre chez son fiancé. Préférant ne pas l'avertir et lui faire une surprise, elle ne lui avait pas téléphoné. En arrivant devant son appartement, elle ouvra la porte avec ses clés et se dirigea vers la chambre de Heki, son fiancé. Arrivée, elle toqua la porte mais à sa grande surprise, une femme habillé seulement d'un drap lui ouvrit...Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, c'était Ayumi ! Cette fille qu'elle l'avait considéré comme une sœur depuis leur tendre enfance et qui était pour elle sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi avait elle fais ça? Pourquoi elle avait couché avec son fiancé ? Elle la détestait, elle le haïssait !_

_- « Pour... Pourquoi, Ayumi ? Lui avait-t-elle demandé._

_- C'est quand même normale, non ? Je l'aime, il m'aime mais pour de raison d'argent, il avait accepter de jouer le grand romantique avec toi ! Lui avait répondit la jeune femme. »_

_Et son écouter la suite de l'histoire, elle avait couru jusqu'à chez elle. Ce n'était de la jalousie qu'elle avait ressentit mais une sorte de trahison. Pourquoi, Ayumi avait parlé de l'argent ? Ils s'aimaient ! Pleins de questions sans réponses ! _

_Elle rentra chez elle mais en passant à côté du salon, elle surprit une conversation entre sa mère et son grand père..._

_- « Tu vois mon idée marche, avait dit la voix de sa mère._

_- Oui, mais je n'arrête pas de me faire de souci pour elle, avait répondit son grand père._

_- Tes souci n'ont pas une raison, avait retoqué sa mère. Maintenant , elle ne court aucun danger, loin de ce monde et loin de ce demi chien en rouge... »_

_" Inuyasha " avait murmuré Kagomé. Voulant ne pas rater la conversation, elle avait tourné son attention vers elle._

_- « Maintenant, elle peut vivre comme une femme qui se respecte dans ce monde, son monde..._

_- Mais, pourquoi as-tu choisis Heki ? Avait questionné son grand père »_

_" Ce ma mère qui avait choisi Heki " s'était-t-elle dit._

_- Heki ? Je l'avais choisi au hasard..._

_- Tu l'as payé ?Avait demandé son grand père._

_- Oui, à ton avis qui accepte de se fiancé à une fille banale et jouer le plus grand romantique gratuitement ?_

_- Je ne te reconnais plus... Tu est vraiment sa mère ?_

_- Une mère cherche toujours le bonheur de sa fille ! »_

_Et son écouter la suite, elle avait couru jusqu'au puits. Elle avait obtenu la réponses à ses questions ! Sa mère l'avais vendu à un homme sans se soucier de son bonheur. Et dire que c'était pour qu'elle vit comme une femme qui se respecte dans ce monde. Vivre comme une femme qui se respecte ? Elle l'avait vendu ! En plus elle avait le culot de dire " Une mère cherche toujours le bonheur de sa fille ! " Quelle ironie ! Quelle mère vendrait sa fille ?_

_Arrivée à l'époque de son bien aimé, elle s'était adossée à un arbre et avait pleuré tous les larmes de son cœur. Une chose s'était produit ce soir, Inuyasha l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avais calmé..._

- « Kagomé ? Lui demanda Inuyasha en la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Oui ?

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui ! »

Et elle retourna faire ce qu'elle faisait c'est à dire ranger ses affaires pour aller habiter chez son beau frère.

Kagura était dans sa chambre entrain d'attendre Denouza quand quelqu'un toqua sa porte.

- « Entrez !

- Ça fait longtemps...

- Danouza ?

- En chair et en os ! »

Elle lui invita à soir et lui expliqua ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

Allongée sur son lit, Rin cherchait le sommeil. Elle voulait s'endormir et oublier cette souffrance. Elle avait chercher Sesshomaru toute la journée pour avoir des réponses à ses questions mais elle l'avait pas trouver. A chaque fois qu'elle demandait où il se trouvait, les gardes répondaient par « Il a une réunion » ou « Il a un conseil ». Elle avait eu marre après sept heures !

Effet pourquoi l'avait-t-il embrassé ? Pour s'amuser avec elle comme il avait fait avec Kagura ? C'était sur, Sesshomaru ne s'abaissait pas à embrasser une humaine sauf s'il voulait aller plus loin. A cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur se fondre sous l'effet de la douleur comme une glace sous le soleil. Que faire ? Agir comme si rien ne s'était passer ? Non ! Il faut qu'il s'explique ! Il fallait qu'elle lui parle !

Rin entra en trombe dans la salle de conseil et fît face aux visages interloqués qui la dévisageaient d'un air désapprobateur mais l-humaine n'avait cure de leurs opinions : Elle voulait parler à leur chef, qui depuis son entrée fracassante, n'avait pas fait mine de croiser son regard…

« Sesshomaru, pouvez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes d'audience, s'il vous plait ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix très calme même-. »

Le jeune monarque regarda ses conseillers puis reporta son attention sur Rin avant de demander :

- « Est-ce que cela ne peut pas attendre, Rin? »

Rin lui jeta un regard furieux avant de répondre sèchement :

« Si le sujet n'était pas si grave, je ne me permettrais pas d'interrompre cette réunion "si" importante ! »

Sesshomaru était ahuri, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Rin en colère et en plus contre lui. Il hésita et voulut répliquer mais il fût interrompu par Fidiwi, un des ces conseillers, qui, au grand étonnement de l'assemblée, prit le parti de Rin :

- « Si Lady Rin insiste, c'est que cela doit être sérieux. Je propose qu'on écourte cette réunion et qu'on l'ajourne à un autre moment plus "propice". »

Rin remercia d'un sourire le jeune conseiller de guerre. Sesshomaru capitula alors et ajourna la séance à une date ultérieure. Les conseillers se retirèrent en se demandant comment une jeune fille, HUMAINE de surcroît, osait interrompre ainsi une réunion royale.

- « Alors ? Demanda Sesshomaru. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix neutre.

Rin réprima à grand peine son envie de taper du pied. Il faisait sembler d'ignorer les raisons de sa colère !

- « Je vous retourne la question, Mon très cher Sesshomaru. Je crois que je mérite un minimum d'explication. Premièrement, vous faites le romantique pendant tout le bal ensuite vous m'embrassez et le matin vous m'évitez en vous fermant dans la salle de conseil…Vous… »

Sesshomaru l'interrompit en évitant tout en lui tournant le dos :

- « Ce qui s'est passé hier n'aurait jamais du se produire…Je regrette de t'avoir blessé mais…Bon sang, je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela, ça me met dans une colère terrible. Je ne désirais pas que cela arrive…C'était une erreur dès le début ! »

Rin écarquilla ses yeux noirs/marron. Leur relation est une …erreur ? Réprimant ses larmes, elle lui fit face avec une voix à peine maîtrisée :

- « Si c'est comme ça que tu conçois les choses alors nous avons rien à faire ensemble. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit. Sesshomaru voulut la suivre pour lui dire qu'elle s'est mépris sur le sens de ses paroles mais il se ravisa car il était sûr qu'elle refuserait de l'écouter et puis…Il préférait attendre que la vague de fureur et de tristesse ne se calme.

Rin marchait rapidement voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Sesshomaru. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais entendre de sa bouche était tout simplement... Douloureux !

- « Lady Rin ? »

L'interpellée se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de l'aborder.

- « Oui ?

- Dame Kagomé veut vous voir. Voulez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? »

Perturbée par ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, elle ne le demanda ce que faisait Kagomé dans le château. Elle ne fit pas attention que trop tard que le jeune homme l'avait emmené vers les limites du jardin, à l'orée de la forêt qui jouxtait le palais.

- « Où allons-nous…, commença Rin ».

Sans crier gare, l'homme lui bâillonna la bouche et la dernière chose qu'elle pensa c'est que Kagomé n'était pas encore arrivé au château et même si elle était la, elle n'aurait jamais demandé à quelqu'un de l'appeler. Elle se déplaçait en personne.

- « Sesshomaru…, murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir ».

Il écrasa son poing contre la table et pesta en lui-même d'avoir été si faible.

_Non, je ne l'aime pas ! Mais je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions quand elle a côté de moi , _se dit-il

A Suivre !

Voila le chap 3 ! Je sais que je suis en retard mais j'avais plus l'accès à ce site ! Le Chap 4 est prêt ( Je le posterai quand j'aurais un minimum de comms ) et le chap 5 est presque prêt !

La chanson que chante Kagomé_ "Ma soeur"_ de Vitaa ...

Bon voila, j'attend vos impressions et vos avis sur mon chap 3 ...

Merci pour tous ce qui ont commenté le chap1 et le chap 2 !

_~*Asmy*~_


	4. Chapter 4

Regrettable 

Rin ouvra les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre en bois, délabrée, loin d'être propre et pleine de saleté. Elle avait les main attachées et un mal de crâne horrible. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle ferma les yeux afin de mettre en ordre ses souvenirs. Elle s'était disputée avec Sesshomaru après... Le trou total ! Elle se souvenait même pas pourquoi elle était ici. Que-ce qu'elle faisait ici dans cette salle sale ?

Pendant qu'elle se lamentait sur son sort, un jeune homme qui avait la peau très blanche, les cheveux d'un noir pur et les yeux rouge sang entra dans la pièce. Il tenait dans sa main droite un récipient où on pouvait trouver quelques fruits.

- « Mange ! Ordonna-t-il à Rin en posant son récipient parterre. »

Rin le dévisagea d'abord en le regardant de haut en bas puis murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- « J'ai pas faim... »

Il la fixa pendant quelques minute en se demandant pourquoi Kagura l'avait demandée de l'enlever. Pourtant, elle avait l'air pure avec son visage d'ange... Les genres de personne qui ne peuvent pas faire du mal à quelqu'un. Mais parfois les apparences sont trompeuses, non ?

- « Pourquoi je suis ici ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Demande toi plutôt ce que tu as fait à une certaine personne... »

Elle le regarda sidérée. De quoi parlait-t-il ?

- De quoi parle-tu ?

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Demande toi signifie pose toi la question et non à moi. Avez-vous compris Lady Rin ? »

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir sans attendre la réponse à sa question.

- « Effet, tu m'as gentiment demandé de manger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se retourna, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.

- « Oui, pourquoi ?

- Alors, comment veux-tu que je mange avec les mains attachées, demanda-t-elle d'une façon ironique.

- Débrouillez-vous ! S'exclama-t-il avant de sortir de la salle. »

C'était vrai qu'elle était emprisonnée dans une salle délabrée mais en plus elle avait pour " gardien " un imbécile doublé d'un connard. Tout ça pour ce baiser... S'ils étaient pas embrassés, elle n'aurait été entrain de se reposer dans sa magnifique chambre ou elle aurait été dans le jardin...

_Vraiment regrettable ce baiser..._

Inuyasha et Miroku étaient assis autour d'une table entrain de discuter et de manger tandis que Sango et Kagomé étaient partis à la rivière pour se laver .

- « Je peux te demander une question ?

- Comme tu veux, Inuyasha.

- Pourquoi tu continues toujours à courir après les femmes alors que Naraku a disparu avec sa malédiction ? »

Miroku se tut. Il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi il continuait. Au début, c'était pour trouver une femme qui accepterait de se marier avec lui et lui donné une descendance. Mais maintenant, Naraku avait disparu, pourquoi il continuait ? Il aurait voulut répondre à Inuyasha par " On change pas les vieilles habitudes " mais il n'était pas sur que c'était pour ça qu'il continuait. _Alors pourquoi ?_ Lui demanda sa conscience.

- « Parce-que je cherche l'oublie...Répondit-t-il. Au début, je l'appréciait ! C'était une femme forte, courageuse, et intelligente, d'un grand savoir en matière de démon, elle ne me laissait pas indifférent non plus du côté caractère... A chaque fois qu'elle se montrerait fragile car son frère était en danger ou en détresse, je volait à son secours, que ce soit par les paroles ou par les actes... Je trouvait en elle une égale, une femme brisée mais incroyablement forte. Elle est à ma mesure, et cela, c'est rare... Je la tenait, la perle rare avec qui je pouvait partager mes instants de bonheur et de chagrin... Je faisait exprès de " s'amuser " avec les autres demoiselle en sa présence car j'adorais la voire jalouse. Elle était vraiment jalouse, je le voyait car contrairement à toi, je n'étais pas aveugle !

- Ta gueule et continue !

- Un jour, je faillie la perdre car elle était possédée par une larve de démons. Poussé par les événements, je lui avait avoué que tant que Naraku était en vie, je ne pourrait pas être avec elle, mais que je lui demanderait de devenir la mère de mes enfants si jamais on sortirait de cette galère.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas demandé en mariage jusqu'à maintenant ?

Ça, c'est une autre histoire... »

Pendant ce temps à la rivière, les deux amies étaient entrain de s'amuser avec l'eau. Kagomé avait marre de voire sa copine toujours triste et bouleversée. Tout ça parce que ce abruti était un coureur de jupons.

- « Et après...»

Kagomé s'arrêta de parlé voyant que que Sango ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait le ciel bleu sans nuage avec une profonde tristesse. Elle nagea jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.

- « Qu'as-tu?

- Rien, murmura Sango.

- C'est Miroku, n'est pas ? En fait raconte moi toute l'histoire car début la mort de Naraku, c'est le pôle nord et le pôle sud entre vous deux... »

Sango essuya avec l'aide de sa main droite ses larmes qui commençait à couler.

- « Au début, je tenais à lui, commença Sango. Il est bel homme, intelligent et courageux, et de nous deux, j'étais la seule à bénéficier de ses avances... Je me suis dit peut-être qu'il tiens à toi aussi mais je me suis trompé. Miroku aime toutes les femmes... Pardon, il aime toutes les BELLES femmes. J'étais très jalouse de ces femmes. Je fulminais chaque fois qu'une d'elles se rapprochait de lui. Puis un beau jour où j'étais la prisonnière des démons, il m' avoua que tant que Naraku était en vie, il ne pourrait pas être avec moi, mais qu'il me demanderait de devenir la mère de ses enfants. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'avais fondis en larmes. Mais après la mort de Naraku, il me parle à peine et passe son temps avec les paysannes.

- Désolée...

- C'est pas grave, répondit Sango. Je ne suis pas la première ni la dernière fille qui souffre d'un amour non réciproque. »

Elles sortirent de l'eau, s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur maison.

_Miroku et Sango, deux êtres qui s'aiment sans le savoir_.

Sesshomaru entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Ses derniers temps, les conseillers l'emmerdaient avec " Il faut que vous vous mariez, seigneur car le trône a besoin d'un héritier ". Il avait marre et se contrefichait du fait qu'il se marie au qu'il ait un enfant. Il ne voulait pas d'une prétentieuse jeune fille qui se vantera car elle serait la femme du seigneur de l'ouest, le grand Sesshomaru. Il ne voulait simplement pas partager la vie d'une femme.

_" Et Rin ? "_ Lui demanda sa conscience.

_" Tu donnerais tout ton or pour la voire ta femme, enceinte de tes enfants, non ? "_Continua la voix.

Rin, Rin et toujours Rin ! Pourquoi ses pensées se dirigeait toujours vers elle ?

" Parce que tu l'aimes ! " Retoqua la voix.

- « La ferme, hurla-t-il. »

Tout à coup, il se souvint de leur dispute. Il se souvint aussi de la tristesse de son regard, il l'avait blessé par ses paroles. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il dit ces horreurs ? Peut-être pour se convaincre lui même qu'il n'avait pas tant changé, qu'il n'était pas si affecté par ce qui la concerne… un yokaï n'avait pas le droit d'avoir aucune sorte d'affection pour les humains, ils étaient ennemis depuis toujours, et ça ne changerait pas…ceux qui transgressaient cette règle étaient des êtres faibles. Comment lui, le yokaï par excellence pourrait-il se déshonorer ainsi ?

On toqua à sa porte.

- « Entre, dit-t-il. »

Un Jaken mort d'inquiétude entra dans la chambre en criant :

- « SEIGNEUR, RIN A DISPARRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE !

Répète et arrête de crier !

- Rin... A disparue... On l'a cherché partout mais on ne l'a pas trouvé... Je croie qu'elle a été kidnappé... Dit-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Vous avez... »

Trop tard, Sesshomaru avait déjà quitté la chambre.

Il fallait qu'il la trouve ! Il ne supporterait pas le fait qu'il a perd une troisième fois.

- « Encore vide ! S'exclama Sesshomaru ».

Ça fait presque une heure qu'il cherchait dans tous le château et le seul truc qu'il trouvait était : le Vide. Il se dirigea vers le jardin et trouva Kagura assise sous un arbre.

- « Que fais-tu ?

- Je regarde la nature et sa beauté, répondit-t-elle.

- Tu ne sembles pas étonné par le kidnappage de Rin ou je me trompe ?

- Je ne voie pas pourquoi je dois être étonné, retoqua-t-elle. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua sur le mur.

- « Écoute moi bien Kagura, si j'apprends que tu es derrière le kidnappage de Rin, prépare-toi à une mort lente et douloureuse.

- D'accord... »

Il la lâcha et continua sa recherche. Si ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, Rin aurait du pas être dans un lieu inconnu.

_Vraiment regrettable ce baiser..._

Les minutes, les heures et les jours passaient sans qu'il ne trouve Rin. Et le fait qu'il ait plu aggravait la situation car il ne pouvait pas rejoindre Rin par son odeur. Il passait d'un lieu à l'autre sans la trouver mais il fallait qu'il la trouve.

_Non, je ne l'aime pas ! Mais je ne supporterait pas le fait de la perdre une autre fois. _Se dit-t-il.

A Suivre !

Chapitre très court ! Je m'excuse vraiment car avec mes études je n'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire ni même de corriger... SORRY !

Si tout ce passe bien le chap suivant arrivera après quelques jours !

Je remercie du fond de mon coeur mes deux auteurs préférée Cristaline et Cynthia Yuirii de leur commentaires qui m'encourage à continuer cette fic !

A plus !


	5. Chapter 5

**Sans Toi Rin ...**

Cela fait environ deux mois que Rin avait disparu. Soixante jours pour être précis ! Soixante jours que Sesshomaru cherchait sa protégée sans la trouver. Ce qui aggravait la situation c'était le fait qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'orages ce dernier mois. Quand il pleuvait, les élément se déclenchait et il était impossible pour un Youkais de sentir grand chose. Et en plus il faisait tellement sombre qu'il était difficile de différencier entre le matin et l'après midi. Beaucoup des arbres n'avait plus de feuilles, la terre était mouillée et recouverte de boue et il n'y avait plus des fleures. Le soleil était caché par des gros nuages noirs qui couvraient le ciel et qui empêchait ses rayons de parcourir les environnements pour faire revire la nature.

C'était fou comment le temps qu'il faisait reflétait la vie de Sesshomaru depuis la disparation de Rin. Depuis un mois et deux semaines, il ressentait un vide dans sa vie comme si on lui avait enlever son cœur. Elle lui manquait terriblement ! son sourire, ses yeux et même... ses lèvres lui manquaient ! _Ces lèvres qu'il avait goutté qu'une seule fois ! Cette seule et unique fois regrettable !_

Il était comme cette nature qui avait besoin du soleil pour vivre. Rin était son soleil et... la raison pour laquelle qu'il vit même s'il avait mit un temps considérable pour s'avouer. C'était et elle serait toujours la seule humaine qui l'apprécierait.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout suite il était arrivé sous un arbre... Mais pas n'importe quelque arbre...

L'arbre où il avait rencontré Rin pour la première fois !

C'était après son deuxième combat contre Inuyasha où il avait été blessé par le Kaze no Kizu. Il gisait au pied d'un arbre, incapable de faire un pas quand il avait vu Rin pour la première fois. Elle lui avait rapporté à manger ignorant le fait qu'il ne mangeait pas la nourriture humaine. Elle se même violenter par les villageois en lui rapportant quelques poissons. Aucun enfant n'aurait fait ce qu'elle avait fait la plupart aurait fuit en voyant son visage. Ce qui affirme le fait que Rin était UNIQUE dans ce monde.

Quand il avait vus son visage battus remplit de bleus, il lui avait demandé : _" Qui t'as fait ça ? "_ . Et pour répondre à sa question, elle lui avait simplement sourit. D'ailleurs même à ce instant, il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé cette question. Il méprisait les humains et leurs état était le dernier de ses soucis. Mais pourtant il lui avait demandé la question qui n'avait jamais franchit ses lèvres. Il ne souciait pas des autres alors pourquoi il avait demandé ? Pourquoi ?

Parce-qu'il avait toujours sut que Rin n'était pas comme les autres humains, elle était différente ! Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une humaine et comme tous les humains, elle va vieillir un jour et mourir...

_La Mort ! Rin avait déjà visitée le royaume des morts..._

Quand Sesshomaru avait découvert le cadavre de Rin dans la forêt, il avait hésite entre sa fierté car il ne s'occupait pas des humains et ses sentiments ( il ne pouvait pas la laisser la alors qu'elle s'était fait battre par les villageois pour lui apporter à manger). Finalement il l'avait ressuscité pour tester son épée pour la première fois.

Après ce drame, elle l'avait suivit partout où il allait... Elle était toujours souriante et pleine de vies autrement dit son contraire craché. En le suivant, elle avait frôler la mort plusieurs fois.

_Mais ce maudit jours, elle avait visité le royaume des morts pour la deuxième fois..._

Ce jour-là, pour la deuxième fois Sesshomaru avait perdus un être cher à son cœur. Et malheureusement son épée ne fonctionnait pas cette fois. C'était pourquoi, grâce à la magie de sa mère, il avait visité les enfers pour la sauver.

_Il supporterait pas le fait de la perdre une troisième fois !_

Il regarda le ciel couvert des nuages et comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il revit le visage souriant de Rin. Ce qui lui donna encore plus de force pour la retrouver...

A des kilomètres et des kilomètres de là, dans les terres d'ouest plus précisément dans le château de Sesshomaru, Kagura regardait la fenêtre de sa chambre d'un air inquiet. Sesshomaru était partis depuis deux mois pour chercher Rin. Elle avait dit à Denouza de la kidnapper pour que Sesshomaru l'oublie mais plutôt ce le contraire qui se produisait. Pourquoi il courrait toujours derrière Rin ? Elle lui donnait quoi cette vulgaire humaine pour qu'il soit attacher à elle à ce point ?

- « Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Murmura Kagura en regardant toujours la fenêtre d'un air triste et soucieux. »

_La beauté ?_ Non ! Elle se regarda dans la glace, elle était beaucoup plus belle que Rin.

_L'élégance ?_ Non ! Rin s'habille toujours normalement sauf à ce bal où Sesshomaru l'avait embrassé devant la porte de sa chambre.

_Des formes plus généreuses ? _Pas du tout ! Rin était une enfant comparé à elle.

Ce que Rin avait plus qu'elle, c'était _la gentillesse, la beauté intérieure et extérieure, l'innocence et le fait d'être aimée par tout le monde !_

Ces principes là, Kagura les ignorait pas mais elle les considérait comme des principes " humains " et donc sans valeurs ou importance.

Quelques coups sur sa porte et un " Je peux rentrer ? ", la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- « Entrez, dit-t-elle. »

Héloïse, sa fidèle dame de compagne entra.

- « Veuillez bien vouloir m'excusez de vous déranger, mais Monsieur Denouza veut vous voir, mademoiselle.

- Fait le rentrer ! Ordonna-t-elle froidement. »

Héloïse sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte sans faire du bruit car sa maîtresse haïssait les grincements des portes.

Après environ cinq minutes, Denouza entra dans la chambre. Une vaste chambre, peinte entièrement en violet et meublée avec goût. Un canapé luxueux en cuire noir était disposé sur le mur d'en face, à proximité d'une petite porte entre-ouverte sur ce qui devait être la salle de bain. Il avait au milieu un grand lit de deux places recouvert d'une couverture blanche avec des motives rose et rouge. A droite, il avait un grand placard pour ces robes. A côté de cet armoire, il avait une fenêtre qui donnait une merveilleuse vue sur le jardin du château et les montagnes des terres d'ouest. Il avait partout des petits motifs en or pour décorer la chambre... _" Quel luxe ! " pensa-t-il._

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Kagura qu'il lui demanda :

- « Au lieu de regarder ma chambre comme un bédouin, peux-tu me dire pourquoi t'es venu ? »

Ces quelques mots, le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vers Kagura puis balbutia quelques mots :

- « C'est... C'est P...pour... Ri...Rin …

- Arrête de parler comme les singes, s'exclama-t-elle. Parle clairement. »

Il prit un grand souffle avant de répondre par :

- C'est à propos de la jeune fille que j'ai kidnappé.

- Qu'est ce que elle a ?

- Rien, mais ça fait environ deux mois que je la garde comme prisonnière et...

- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. N'est ce pas ? Continua-t-elle à sa place. »

Il la regarda ahuri ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ? Elle s'est réveillée du pied gauche ce matin ou quoi ? Voyant qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir, il se précipita d'ajouter d'une voix à peine audible, un _" exactement "_. Avant de baisser les yeux... Elle pouvait être effrayante quant elle veut cette là. Une vrai ogresse ! Mais cette réflexion, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle l'entende. Sinon, les conséquences seront catastrophiques. Surtout aujourd'hui !

~*O***O*~

- « A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas vivre dans ce village une vie _" humaine "_ Rin. »

Rin laissa couler ses larmes le loin de ses joues. La chose qu'elle craignait depuis qu'elle suivait Sesshomaru avait finit par se produire. Comment elle va-t-elle vivre maintenant dans ce village sans lui ? Lui, l'amour de sa vie.

Tous ça, c'était à cause d'elle !

- « Pour..pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle la gorge serrée.

- Parce que à côté de moi, tu cours un danger, il faut que tu vis dans ce village comme tous les humains. Il faut que tu te marries, que tu aie des enfants et que tu fonde ta propre famille. »

_Comment faire une famille sans toi ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

- Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans vous Sesshomaru-sama...

- Tu vas vivre ici dorénavant et tu n'as pas intérêt à te sauver, c'est un ordre ! Compris ?

- Oui, Sesshomaru-sama... »

Il s'éloigna d'elle la laissant seule dans ce village. Depuis ces huit ans, elle l'avait suivit, elle avait grandit à côté de lui et maintenant il faillait qu'elle vit ici loin de lui. Comment ? Elle ne le savait pas.

_Tous ça c'était à cause d'elle. _

_- « Je te retourne la question, Mon très cher Sesshomaru. Je crois que je mérite un minimum d'explication. Premièrement, tu fais le romantique pendant tout le bal ensuite tu m'embrasse et le matin tu m'évites en t'en fermant dans la salle de conseil… »_

Si seulement elle n'avait pas dis ces horreurs à Sesshomaru, elle aurait du être dans le château à cette heure. Pourquoi diable elle avait dit ces choses là ?

Elle se fit enlever par un homme et Sesshomaru était venu la sauver après il l'avait obligé à vivre ici...

Comment elle va vivre sans lui ? Elle voulait simplement rester à côté de lui. Elle s'en foutait que ces sentiments soit réciproque ou non mais elle voulais le voir tous les jours.

Est ce que c'est trop a demandé ?

_Voilà le prix à payer quand on se " révolte " contre Sesshomaru._

- « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursautant, suant de la tête au pied, tremblant comme une feuille. Elle sentait la peur entrer en elle comme un serpent blanc, elle n'osait même plus respirer. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas et passa sa main dans ses cheveux laissant ses yeux émeraude explorer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle reconnut immédiatement sa chambre délabrée dans laquelle elle vivait depuis son enlèvement. Rin souffla de soulagement et cacha son visage à l'aide de ses mains blanches qui étaient maintenant pleines de bleus. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? … Un rêve ? Ou plutôt un horrible cauchemar ! Pourtant ça paraissait tellement réel … elle avait vu la scène dans son propre corps, sans même avoir pu agir de sa propre volonté.

- « Ouff, dit-t-elle en s'essuyant le front à l'aide de sa main. C'est n'était qu'un cauchemar ! »

Un cauchemar. C'est n'était qu'un cauchemar mais elle avait eu l'impression de le vivre _réellement_... Mais il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici !

Elle se dirigea à toute allure vers la porte, attrapa la poignée avec les miettes de force qu'il lui restait. Cette maudite porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle était fermé à clé. Ses tremblement s'intensifièrent, son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un vertige s'emparait d'elle. Elle frappa ses deux poings contre la porte _sauvagement _ou plutôt _avec violence. _Elle cria ensuite de sa voix tremblante :

- « Ou...Ouvrez moi la porte, S'il...vous...plaît... »

A bout de force, elle s'assit à côté de la porte et continua son activité c'est-à-dire frappée la porte avec ses mains meurtries en répétant ces quelques mots. Elle hurlait, frappait, sans se soucier de la douleur aigüe et lancinante qui lacérait à présent ses poings. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et personne ne daignait lui répondre.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Il fallait qu'on lui ouvre. Mais comment ?

Elle tremblait de tous son être tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

Peut-être que son rêve va finir par être _réel..._

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent lorsqu'un bruit de serrure lui parvint. Elle sursauta dans un mouvement presque convulsif, avant de reculer vivement, les yeux écarquillés par la peur et fixés sur la porte qui menaçait de s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Denouza rentra. Pour lui rapporter à manger comme d'habitude.

Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas des fruits comme d'habitude mais une assiette de riz avec du poissons. Il lui avait même apporter à boire un jus de raisin.

_Étrange !_

Mais elle ne chercha pas pourquoi il faisait ça étant trop fatiguée aujourd'hui... Elle mangea tranquillement pour calmer sa faim de loup.

Denouza sortit de la chambre, il venait d'accomplir ce que Kagura il avait demandé. Il se souvenait des mots comme si elle était à côté de lui.

_- « Je veux que Rin disparaisse de la surface terrestre ... Ensuite fais en sorte que Sesshomaru la trouve... Avait-t-elle dit. »_

Il lui restait seulement d'accomplir son deuxièmement ordre...

_~*O***O*~_

_Trois jours après..._

Sesshomaru continuait ses recherche quand il arriva devant une maison loin d'être spacieuse car elle avait la même taille d'une chambre . Et bizarrement, il sentait l'odeur de Rin depuis quelques temps.

Il rentra dans la maison sans réfléchir...

Rin était allongé par terre. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle avait de la fièvre et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Sesshomaru examina son mollet, deux traces y étaient.

Il se figea quand il sut de quoi il s'agissait...

_Elle avait du venin..._

Va-t-il la perdre pour la troisième fois ?

Il supporterait pas sa troisième mort...

_Non, je ne l'aime pas ! Mais sans toi Rin... Ma vie est un enfer..._

A Suivre !

Salut ! =)

Je suis vraiment désolée par ce énorme retard. Moi aussi je suis lectrice et je déteste attendre l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre.. Mais j'avais des devoirs communs à passés ! En plus mon brevet blanc est après deux semaines ! Sans oublier les nombre des devoirs que je passe pendant les semaines !  
Je suis désolée encore une fois mais ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier ! Il m'as pris environ deux nuits blanches ! J'avais effacé beaucoup de fois ce que j'avais écrit !  
Bon bref !

Je remercie Cynthia et Cristaline pour leurs commentaires!

A plus ! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**La renaissance d'un peuple**

- « Grouillez-vous ! Lança Inuyasha à l'adresse de Sango et Kagomé.

- C'est bon ! Pas la peine de hurler, s'exclama cette dernière. »

Elles marchèrent plus rapidement pour rejoindre les deux hommes.

Kagomé regarda du coin de l'œil son amie. Elle était devenue très maigre ce qui était dû au fait elle ne mangeait que rarement. Sango qui était d'habitude pleine d'énergie et toujours souriante, avait aujourd'hui une mine fatiguée et des cernes sous les yeux. L'ancienne miko s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son amie mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait, Sango lui répondait que tout allait bien.

- « On aurait dû être chez Sesshomaru si elles étaient plus rapide, maugréa Inuyasha.

- Et... qui sont ces " elles " ? Lui demanda son épouse d'un ton calme pour cacher sa colère.

- Bah, toi et Sango ! Vois-tu des autres femmes dans cet équipe ? »

Il cherchait à l'énervé ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'elle inventait une ruse pour qu'il reste deux ou trois jours dans chaque village qu'il croisait pour permettre à Sango de récupérer ses forces.

-« Je vois une autre femme aux longs cheveux... Blancs, ironisa-t-elle.

- Très drôle ! Vous étiez plus rapide quand on poursuivait Naraku. Franchement, vous commencez à vieillir les fi...

- Osuwari ! »

Et Inuyasha s'écrasa violemment à plat ventre sur la terre. Sous le choc de ce qui vient de se produire, Kagomé et les autres restèrent immobile pendant au moins trente secondes. Finalement c'est Inuyasha qui se releva et posa la question qui brulait les lèvres de ses compagnons.

-« Comment tu l'as fait ?

- J-je ne sais pas... répondit-elle simplement.

- Mais je ne porte plus le collier !

- Je sais, je... »

Tout à coup, le ciel bleu couvris des nuages et il se mis à pleuvoir pendant que le vent commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort. Ils se mirent tous à courir pour trouver un endroit où se protéger de la pluie. Sango monta Kiara et Kagomé sur le dos Inuyasha tandis que les deux autres utilisèrent leurs pieds. Des gros nuages noirs parcouraient le ciel à une vitesse incroyable et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les rayons de soleil diminuaient donc il faisait noir de plus en plus.

Fatigué de courir, Miroku décida de monter Kiara et s'installa derrière Sango. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette dernière sentie son cœur battre comme si elle venait de courir à une vitesse de cent kilomètre par heure. Écoutant son cœur, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son bien-aimé. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, là serrée contre Miroku, il n'avait pas dans ce monde quelque chose qui avait une valeur à ces yeux. Oubliant le changement de temps bizarre et la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle avait appris un mois auparavant, elle ferma les yeux le sourire au lèvres. A ce instant, elle semblait comme emportée dans un rêve éveillé. Et elle aurait tout donné pour que ce voyage ne s'arrête jamais.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas bu cette soirée là, elle n'aurait pas du tomber...

- « Je vois un petit auberge ! S'exclama Inuyasha en faisant sortir Sango de ses pensées.

-J'espère qu'il est ouvert, murmura Miroku. »

Inuyasha frappa la porte et attendit quelques minutes avant qu'un vieux monsieur décida de les ouvrir. Ils les fit rentrer et leur prépara la salle de bain et quelque chose à grignoter .

Après environ une heure, ils avaient tous pris leur bain. Ils s'installèrent à la table et commencèrent à manger. Kagomé regarda par la fenêtre : il pleuvait toujours et il faisait tellement noirs que personne aurait dit qu'il est midi et non minuit.

- « C'est bizarre, ce changement de temps ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Le mot " bizarre " ne suffit pas, c'est presque fantastique, lui répondit Inuyasha. »

_" Apparemment, il aime me contredire "_, pensa-t-elle.

-« C'est la renaissance de la perle _**" kuroshiro "**_... »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le monsieur qui venait de parler. Il quitta son poste et s'assit à côté de eux. Faisant patienter les quatre personnes qui voulaient savoir l'histoire de cette perle.

-« Cette perle représente le noir et le blanc, le bien et le mal, l'obscurité et la lumière, le chaud et le froid, l'eau et le feu . Les extrêmes opposés ne faisant qu'un : _**l'équilibre parfait, **_commença-t-il. A chaque fois que un de ces opposés dépasse l'autre avec une différence incroyable, la perle apparaît pour que l'équilibre redevient comme il était. Mais si cette perle tombe dans la main du mal, le monde tout entier payera les frais. Cela touchera aussi le futur autrement dit ton époque, jeune femme... »

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase en regardant Kagomé.

« Il y a une légende qui disait que lorsque qu'elle reparaitra, le monde ne sera plus le même. Il suffit qu'un seul Youkais ou hanyos la trouve pour qu'il devient le maitre du monde. »

_**Le présent et le futur n'existent pas, c'est seulement le passé qui se répète...**_

_**Le passé, c'est la seule réalité humaine. Tout ce qui est, est passé...**_

Le lendemain matin, ils quittèrent l'auberge en remerciant le vieux monsieur. Chacun était quelque part dans son esprit et aucun parole fut prononcé. Inuyasha et ses compagnons regardaient l'avenir d'un autre œil. Et dire qu'ils avaient espéré vivre dans le bonheur et la prospérité après la mort de Naraku, les voilà revivre le même événement encore plus dangereux.

Inuyasha ne voulait pas perdre un être aimée comme il avait perdu Kikyô à la dernière bataille. Sango, elle ne voulait pas perdre cet être qui grandissait en elle tandis que les deux autres cranaient revivre les même horreurs.

Kagomé regarda le ciel bleu sans nuage. Il n'y avait que le soleil qui brisait ce bleu en envoyant ses rayons parcourir le monde en annonçant qu'un nouveau jour est né. Le seul proverbe qui convenait à cette atmosphère est _"Le calme avant la tempête"_.

Soudain, elle remarqua une fumée noire qui provenait du nord.

- « Inuyasha, il y a une fumée qui provient du nord peut-être que les Youkais ont envahit un village... »

Et sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers le nord. Quelle fut leur surprise en constatant que non seulement la fumée s'échappait d'une usine d'environ sept étages et que le village en question était composé des gratte-ciel et des grands bâtiments.

-« Bon sang, mais ce quoi ce truc ? Pensa Inuyasha à haute voix.

- Ça ressemble à une ville de mon époque.

- Rien de nouveau comme d'habitude, tu es attardée ou quoi ? La questionna Inuyasha.

- Quoi ? Au moins je ne suis pas un fou échappé d'un asile.

- Et toi, tu es la pire des gamines enquiquineuses que le monde ait pu voir sous son meilleur jour.

- C'est moi la gamine ?

- Non le petit cochon rose à côté de toi, ironisa-t-il. Mais bien sur que c'est toi ! »

Et c'est repartit ! Comment faisaient-ils pour vivre ensemble ?

-« Taisez-vous, nous ne sommes pas là pour se disputer ! S'exclama Sango. »

Ils recommencèrent leur recherche et arrivèrent devant une foule qui avait un genou par terre devant un homme sur un balcon.

- « On a toujours vécu dans un monde cruel dirigés par les Youkais. On était mis en bas de la société et on était jugés comme des " intouchables ". Les Youkais nous méprisait parce qu'on était impurs et faibles à leur yeux tandis que les humains nous haïssait parce qu'on était sois disant cruels. On était ni humais ni Youkais, juste le milieu, ce qui nous a couté cher. On était les victimes de la discriminations, de la pauvreté et la misère. On a endurés les pires souffrances pendant tous ses années, on était pris jusqu'au cou dans les sables mouvants du désespoir. Mais aujourd'hui l'avenir s'élance vers nous comme une vague prête à déferler. On dois bouger et prouver quand sait faire de choses et que nous sommes pas seulement des simples bâtard nés de l'union interdite d'un Youkais et d'une humaine ou vice-versa. La naissance est un acte cruel et notre renaissance va l'être aussi. Tous ensemble, on va dégainer notre épée et battre l'injuste et le racisme de ce monde. Levez tous vos poings et criez avec moi : Hanyos et fier de l'être !

Et tous la foule leva son poing vers le ciel et se mis à crier " Hanyos et fier de l'être ".

- « On est vraiment dans un sacrée pétrin ! Déclara Kagomé. »

Inuyasha aurait voulus lui dire " On le sait déjà ", mais il se retint de justesse car il ne voulais pas provoquer une nouvelle dispute.

-« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Questionna Miroku.

- On continue notre route jusqu'au château de Sesshomaru... »

Rin marchait dans une prairie vallonnée qui s'étendait à perte de vue. L'herbe vert frémissait sous un léger vent et le soleil était éclatant dans un ciel d'un bleu pur. Soudain une personne apparut brusquement devant elle. C'était un homme vêtue en blanc avec un visage flou.

- « Qui est vous ? Osa-t-elle demander.

- Je suis un être comme toi sauf que contrairement à toi je suis comme ça depuis ma naissance. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ton devoir est garder la perle kuroshiro pour que l'équilibre de ce monde soit parfait...

- De quel équilibre parlez-vous ?

- Du bien et du mal, il faut qu'il aie le même poids sur la balance sinon ce monde ne sera plus le même. Et voici une vision de ce monde déséquilibré ... »

Il lui montra alors des images des guerres. Tous le monde se battait et le sang coulait par terre. Les gens mourait de faim au point de manger les insectes ou boire le sang. Il y avait même quelques personnes qui mangeaient les cadavres.

- « Tu es la gardienne de kuroshiro...Viens avec nous... Nous sommes ton peuple... »

Et comme la dernière fois, elle se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cri. Elle avait le chic de faire des cauchemars ces derniers temps ou quoi ? Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas et elle reconnut immédiatement sa chambre dans le château de Sesshomaru. ? Depuis quand elle se trouvait là ? Elle ne sut le dire.

Soudain, Rin sursauta en entendant sa porte grincer et s'ouvrir lentement. Sesshomaru apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et se posa contre le chambranle de la porte et croisa tranquillement les bras en fixant sa protégée. Il était toujours aussi beau avec sa peau pâle ses yeux d'un jaune clair.

- « Un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et viril.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Ça, dit-t-il avec un sourire au coin en entrant complètement dans la chambre pour fermer la porte derrière lui, je crois que tout le castel l'avait compris. »

En découvrant que ses cris lamentables avaient autant résonné dans les couloirs du Palais, Rin se sentit gênée. Elle détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre pour cacher sa gêne mais elle découvrit qu'il neigeait sans répit sur les environs, laissant un délicat paysage blanc et pur sur son passage.

- « Il neige ? Mais nous sommes au plein milieu de l'été ?

- Ces derniers temps, il y a des changement de temps vraiment loin d'être réaliste. »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit car il savait que l'interrogation venait juste de commencer. Il avait sentit un poids se lever de son cœur quand il avait entendu son cris. Impossible de dire à quelque point il était soulagé. Il la regarda et constata que non seulement elle avait maigris, mais qu'elle avait des canines et des griffes. Est-ce que c'est les conséquences de la transfusion de son sang dans le corps de Rin ?

- « Comment vous m'avez retrouvée ?

-Je t'ai trouvé dans une cabane abandonnée et tu avais du venin...

- Donc vous m'avez " transférée " votre sang, continua-t-elle à sa place. »

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux pendant quelque instants, chacun réfléchissant dans son coin. Brusquement, la vérité la frappa comme un coup d'épée. Elle n'était plus humaine ! Elle était devenue ce que Sesshomaru avait tous méprisé... Pendant tous ces années passés à côté de lui, elle était la témoin de sa haine envers son frère Inuyasha. Alors comment il va réagir quand il saura qu'elle était devenue un hanyos ? Sans pouvoir se retenir, Rin fondit en larmes.

Aucun son franchit les lèvres de Sesshomaru, mais il entreprit d'enlacer délicatement Rin. En sentant son aimé si délicat, elle ne sut quoi dire ou penser. Sesshomaru était tellement lunatique, on pouvait penser qu'il avait une double personnalité. Parfois il pouvait avoir l'air hautain, impassible, froid et sans cœur. Alors que la minute d'après, il faisait preuve de bon sens, de délicatesse, et même de tendresse …

Il essuya à l'aide sa main, ses larmes et doucement, ses lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent sur celles de Rin. C'était au début un baiser timide jusqu'à qu'elle sentit la langue de Sesshomaru caresser ses lèvres l'invitant à les ouvrir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour qu'il fit lentement passer sa langue entre ses lèvres et il rencontra la sienne. Elle répondit franchement au baiser de manière tendre. Ce baiser était beaucoup plus tendre que le premier car il était doux et Sesshomaru évitait de la brusquer. Comme s'il voulait lui dire à travers ce simple geste, à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Ses deux langues se mêlaient donc doucement et tendrement sans se presser, se caressant lentement. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu, que plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Une seule chose était réelle pour elle à ce moment là ; il embrassait merveilleusement bien. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur ses hanche et la fit remonter jusqu'à sa joue en enclencher une vague d'énormes frissons dans tout le corps de Rin.

- « J'ai longtemps regretté t'avoir embrassé le soir du bal parce que la seule envie que j'avais c'était de recommencer et je refusait de me l'avouer. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'une suite pour comprendre qu'il s'excusait.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et l'allongea avec tendresse sur le lit avant de lui faire l'amour avec douceurs.

Au petit matin, Sesshomaru se réveilla en constatant que la place à côte de lui était vide et qu'il avait une lettre à la place. Il aurait du sentir qu'elle était partie s'il n'avait pas passer deux mois et demi sans dormir.

_Sesshomaru_

_Peut-être que à l'heure que tu lis cette lettre, je suis déjà au fin fond de la nature alors ne me cherche pas car je suis partie de mon plein gré rejoindre mon peuple : les hanyos. Je tiens à évent, exprimer mes phrases sur le papier et d'exprimer ma douleur en mots et en te transmettant mes larmes dans un verset ... Pardonne moi si cette lettre est coloré avec mes larmes, mais je ne pas pu à contrôler mes sentiments. _

_Il est difficile pour moi d'accepter que ce que je suis complètement changé ... Que je ne suis plus la même... Il est difficile d'accepter que nous avons rien à faire ensemble et cette pensée me fait saigné le cœur. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit merci car tu m'as de moi la femme la plus heureuse au monde et j'espère que tu ne regrette pas le fait que tu ma transmis ton sang..._

_Tu as été et sera toujours une belle histoire et je me souviendrai sur mon chemin..._

_Je te remercie pour tous ce que tu m'as fait. Tu était tous pour moi, tu étais ma seule famille. Mon béguin pour toi quand j'étais plus jeune, s'est transformé au fur et à mesure que les années passait en un amour pur... Et merci aussi pour hier soir... Tu m'as accepté comme je suis, moi la race que tu as toujours mépris... _

_Adieu mon maitre... Tu seras toujours la personne la plus proche de mon cœur..._

_Rin _

Il replia la lettre et la mis à sa place.

_Non, je ne t'aime pas ! Mais ce que je ressens pour toi est compliqué …_

_Notre Amour est compliqué ! _

**_Fin_**

**_Je sais que mon retard est IMPARDONNABLE mais mes journées de cours sont composées de 14h..._**

**_Bon bref !_**

**_Ma fic se termine là mais je ferais une suite ou il sera question d'un peu plus d'action... Mais avant ça, je corrigerai et écriverai mes chapitres _**

**_Je remercie tous les personnes qui ont commenté, lus, suivis ou ajoutés à leur favoris surtout Cynthia et Cristaline mais aussi Sarifa et Kagomé78390_**

**A bientôt et merci encore une fois...**


End file.
